deligracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority - Part 4 (SKANK)
'''Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority |Part 4| SKANK '''is the 4th Part of the Scream Sorority Let's Play. Summary The house is shaken with Poppy's death and to keep the sorortity from any suspiscion, Nadia hosta a memorial dinner in her honour and decides to invite Dean Kisser and Professor Hawty, who seems to have been creeping around the house. But that doesn't stop Peach from getting it on with him, as she flirts, or tries to flirt, since her spirit's are too low. Valentina is also prettu upset, and lets the wrath down on Ronny, taking her to the bathroom and insulting her, confessing that she'll do whatever it takes to steal Taj from her. Nadia tries to distract the Dean from the drama by telling off on the neighbour sorority's skankiness, but little did she know the biggest skank was on her boat, as "Elkie" visits the hunks to try to flirt with Poppy's "widowed" boyfriend, Kory and the two end up woo-hooing. It doesn't stop there because "Elkie" seems to be a player and also gets on with Taj and Chad, both boyfriends from fellow Kappa Kappa Taus. Sims * Eckersley Normanby * Valentina Belle * Ronny Simmons * Poppy Lee (mentioned) * Nadia Kelso * Dean Kiser * Professor Hawty * Peach Shipman * Chad Riff * Taj Burrow * Kory Kelso * Desiree Wikins Plot The Kappa Kappa Tau are taken by storm with Poppy's death but the last thing they want is to ruin their reputation, so they decide to have a grief dinner celebration with the professors and everyone will wear black. Valentina is really upset, crying near the ashes, and Peach is even crying inside the wardrobe, before changing to he fabulous dress, purple instead of black, because she's against the system. On the other hand, Nadia respects her minion and dressed all proper, and since "Elkie" does anything Nadia will, she also puts on a similar style. Ronny however, adds a bit of spice to her dress with some read, while Valentine does the same but with gold. They invite the professors over, and Dean Kiser comes right up, but it seems that Professor Hawty is somewhere near the sorority house, spying who knows, but he's creeping around the place, or at least Peach's phone says so. And it is Peach who's most eager to see him, since she does have a little crush on him, and goes wait for him outside, while Valentina is bored by "Elkie"'s and Kiser's conversation around the table, as the caterer makes the food. But Peach starts her action, wooing Hawty, even though she's definetly not quite herself after the Poppy incident, so her spirits are low. But the party goes on and dinner is served, so they all gather and eat the fancy food, except for Valentina and Peach, who distance themselves, they're just so traumatized. But even though she's upset too, Nadia doesn't let it change her, smoozing the Dean to get her reputation up and distracting her from her own sorority by calling up about the other sororities, mentioning the Kappa Kappa Delta's skankiness. But Peach gets her stuff together and goes join Hawty on the table, but since the Dean is right there so she takes him into the living room where the two can flirt in more privacy. But it's getting late so the Professor has to leave. Despite this, the drama isn't over because Valentina and Ronny have hit the jacuzzi and have actually fell asleep, but Valentina wakes up and realizes she's alone with Ronny, who she kinda hates because she's the girlfriend of Taj, Valentina's crush. In fact, Ronny actually calls up Taj right in front of her and that's the last straw: she has had it with her, so Valentina takes her to one of the bathrooms, where noone will hear, and tells her like it is, telling her that because she's a legacy girl doesn't mean she has the right to be part of the Sorority, confessing she likes Taj and that she'll do anything to get with him. The two begin to insult each other and things only get worse between the two. The next morning, it's Wednesday and Nadia has gone to class, while "Elkie" stayed home, and is dancing in Nadia's room, happy and confident despite the last events, pretending like she's the leader of the sorority. But she's so confident that she decides to go visit Kory, that is Poppy's ex and Nadia's brother, who she has a massive crush on, and seeing he's now free she reckons she might have a chance. She puts on a nice, quite revealing, attire and is ready to play, sticking to her hot persona. She gets to the house and immdietly gets to Kory, who's kind of upset after the whole cheating drama with Poppy, which was kinda spread by "Elkie" herself, and about her death, so "Elkie" brings his mood up by striking right away, no filters holding her back. The two kiss right away and "Elkie actually seduces him into woo-hooing in the closet upstairs, while Chad watches creepily. The woo-hoo is really heated apparently, because Chad is enjoying quite the show, and might have started to feel something for "Elkie". In fact, as soon as she gets out of the closet, Chad goes flirt with her and the two are pretty attracted to each other. But she has't stopped to be naughty, when Chad leaves for a pee and leaves her and Taj alone the two also share some chemistry. It didn't take long until "Elkie" had a thing with all of the Hunks, great for her reputation. The mysterious bear figure, however, watches her go and is apperently not please, as they sneak into the the room from the balcony.